hygge
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #3] Berpagut tangan, mereka tenggelam dalam nuansa ketenangan yang menyenangkan. (AR, untuk NaoyaBlue) #HomoKalianSemua


**hygge**

 _(n) an absense of anything annoying, taking pleasure from the presence of gentle or soothing things._

Semua karakter **YUURI! on Ice** di sini merupakan milik **MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**. Gambar _cover_ diedit oleh **YV**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** : Ini tentang  homo... OOC dan AR juga mungkin. Minim deskripsi.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

"Aku besok pulang ke Rusia, Yuuri."

Hari sedang hujan di luar. Iris cokelat itu mengerling malas, lalu pemiliknya bergelung kembali ke dalam selimut.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** baru saja ingin menikmati sejuknya udara, dan tiba-tiba **Viktor Nikiforov** mulai mengganggunya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan ke sini lagi untuk sementara waktu."

Kenapa orang ini senang sekali menghancurkan ketenangannya?

.

.

Yuuri menemukan adanya kesenangan tersendiri ketika bersama sang pelatih. Ya, Viktor, tentu saja.

Tiada yang akan membantah jika Yuuri mengatakan betapa Viktor bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan terkadang.

"Yuuri~ kau pikir aku harus membeli yang mana?"

Tolehan menjadi jawaban spontan yang Viktor terima dari sang pemuda. Yuuri memperhatikan baik-baik dua kotak _snack_ di tangan Viktor, tampak tidak yakin karena dia tidak paham kenapa Viktor harus membingungkan masalah sesepele ini.

"Beli saja yang kau suka."

"Tapi aku suka dua-duanya."

"Yaudah, beli dua-duanya."

Viktor terdiam sebentar. Dia menarik kembali tangan yang awalnya membentang menunjukkan kedua kotak tersebut, dan mulai menimbang di antara keduanya. Pria itu bergumam pelan, "Yang ini rasa vanilla, yang ini rasa cokelat..."

"Viktor, aku ke rak sebelah dulu ya."

"Iya."

Setelah mereka selesai memilih-milih makanan, mereka pergi ke kasir. Dapat Yuuri lihat bahwa sekarang Viktor membawa _snack_ rasa stroberi.

Trus untuk apa Viktor tanya-tanya gaje ke dia tadi kalau akhirnya mengambil rasa yang berbeda?!

.

.

Yuuri merespons kaget saat Viktor menelusup ke dalam selimut, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Viktor!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus tiba-tiba masuk begitu!"

"Soalnya kalau kamu tidak kaget, tidak seru, 'kan?"

Yuuri akhirnya diam karena teringat dengan kebiasaan pria itu—kejutan adalah kesenangan. Viktor memang bangga jika berhasil mengagetkan orang lain dengan tingkahnya.

Ya, ya. Anggap spontanitas masuk di dalamnya.

Pria itu pasti sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?"

"Yang _kalau tidak kaget, tidak seru_ itu?"

"Bukan!" Yuuri berusaha berbalik, tapi Viktor sepertinya tidak berkenan melepaskan pelukannya. "Yang... uhm, besok kau pulang?"

Atmosfer sudah tidak senista tadi.

"Ya, itu aku serius."

"Apa sangat penting?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan masa depan. Jadi, yah, ini sangat penting."

.

.

Yuuri juga tidak akan mengelak jika sisi menyebalkan Viktor tersebut memang sedikit-banyaknya akan membuat pemuda itu segini rindunya.

"Jadi, Viktor belum pulang juga?"

"Belum!"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kerabat dekatnya telah menggagalkan rencana Yuuri untuk melupakan sejenak masalah itu dengan berseluncur di atas permukaan es.

Gesekan pada kepadatan air memercikan melodi tersendiri di telinga Yuuri. Ya, biarlah dia menghilangkan bayangan kepergian Viktor dari pikirannya untuk sesaat. Dia butuh rihat. Dia perlu menumpahkan kefrustrasiannya di lapangan seluncur.

 _Kriiik_

"Yuuri!"

Matanya terpaku tatkala suara itu mengalun. Oh, betapa dia merindukannya, sang sumber ketenangannya. Dia segera berbalik, dan di sanalah Viktor. Berdiri dengan jaket wolnya.

Melemparkan senyum terhangat yang pernah Yuuri lihat.

"Viktor!"

.

.

Kali ini Yuuri berhasil berbalik. "Mau ngapain lagi kau di sana?!"

"Hei, santailah, Yuuri! Jangan sewot dulu!"

Viktor mengangkat dagu milik Yuuri yang mulai tampak gusar. Iris biru itu menatap begitu serius, begitu intens terhadap Yuuri. Oh, Viktor paham betul, Yuuri sangat menyukai mata itu.

Pria ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja kali ini aku perginya tidak sendirian!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kamu ikut aku!"

Sekaligus menyenangkan.

Yuuri tercengang, sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia pun tertawa. Dia memukul bahu kiri Viktor, sepelan desisnya kemudian, "Sialan kau."

"Makanya, dengarkan orang selesai berbicara dulu."

Lalu mereka tersenyum. Berpagut tangan, mereka tenggelam dalam nuansa ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _Spesial untuk kamu yang mengidap virus fujo yang sama dengan saya,_ _ **NaoyaBlue**_ _. Maaf jika mengecewakan!_

 **A/N** : JADI MAKSUD FANFIC INI APA? Ya, gak ada. Cuma gitu aja kok. (?)

Berbekal pengetahuan ala kadarnya tentang Viktuuri, saya kebut-kebutan bikin ini. / _jump_ / Jadi _just in case_ , saya pasang OOC dan AR di _warning_ karena saya gak yakin sama isinya. w

Maaf, judul gak nyambung sama isi. Cuma kepikiran judul ini aja masalahnya. ww

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

19022017\. HG. YV


End file.
